fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopa Troop
The Koopa Troop is the name given to the army led by King Bowser Koopa and their never ending chore to try and take over the Mushroom Kingdom and eventually the Mushroom World. High Ranking Members *'Bowser' - The leader of the Koopa Troop Bowser is found in a multitude of games sending out the Koopa Troop to do his evil bidding to try and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, even when he was a baby he was shown to try and conquer the world, recently not even death can stop him from his never ending attempts. *'Kamek' - The Magikoopa who raised Bowser as a child, he seems to have a grudge against the Yoshi Tribe. When Bowser was a baby Kamek was often the one who did a lot of the hard work with the kidnapping to help out the Koopa Prince. *'Kammy Koopa' - Later in life she was seen as Bowser's right hand woman, she helped him with all sorts of evil quests trying to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom but earlier on she was seen as the nursemaid for his cousin Koopa Kid. *'Morton Koopa Sr.' - Bowser's father and the former leader of the Koopa Troop, he like his son ruled with an iron fist and was set on trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom only to be defeated by babies. Other Notable members *'Bowser Jr.' - Bowser's favourite and youngest son is seen at his side all of the time recently, he seems to be the next in line to take over the Koopa Troop as leader. He was originally tricked by Bowser in the events of Super Mario Sunshine, but in the end, He admitted that he knew Peach was not his mother and only wanted to destroy mario. After the events of K-Koopa, He seems to see Karl as a minor target like bowser and wants to avenge his father. *'Larry Koopa' - The second youngest of Bowser's children, he like the other Koopalings seems to be ignored recently. *'Lemmy Koopa' - Another one of the Koopalings he's a bit crazy, he like the other Koopalings seems to be ignored a bit recently. *'Iggy Koopa' - Iggy is the oldest of Bowser's children and somewhat of a mechanical genius. Like the other Koopalings he seems to be ignored a lot. *'Wendy O. Koopa' - Wendy is the only daughter of Bowser and allthough he hasn't been using her much recently she is one of the evil princesses in Nintendo Princesses. *'Morton Koopa Jr.' - The tough guy of the group (or so he thinks), he's the sixth oldest of Bowser's children and he like the other Koopalings seems to be ignored lately. *'Roy Koopa' - Roy is the third oldest of Bowser's children and is the real tough guy even with a pink shell. He like the other Koopalings seems to be ignored lately. *'Ludwig von Koopa' - Ludwig is the oldest child of Bowser and the smartest. He was the second in command until Bowser Jr. was born and replaced him, he much like the other Koopalings seems to be ignored lately. *'Koopa Kid' - Koopa Kid is the cousin of Bowser and when they were children he was used as a ploy by Bowser to get the star power, he then assisted him with other schemes. *'Karl E. Koopa' - A Mid-Rank Koopa whom betrayed the Koopa Troop by his own will. He left due to Bowser's anger getting to the point of transforming a Koopa Into a DryBones. He was then classified as a threat by the Koopa Troop and apparantly, Karl managed to take out a portion of the Koopa Troop and defeated Bowser. Bowser, From that day forth, Not only wants to destroy Mario, But thinks Karl is a 'Secondary Target', Which lead to the sequels of the game. Troops *'Koopa Troopa' *'Goomba' *'Hammer Bro.' *'Lakitu' *'Buzzy Beetle' *'Piranha Plant' *'Magikoopa' *'Koopatrol' *'Spiny' *'Bob-omb' *'Chain Chomp' *'Paratroopa' *'Thwomp' *'Whomp' *'Pokey' *'Monty Mole' *'Chargin' Chuck' *'Paragoomba' *'Shy Guy' *'Fly Guy' *'Snifit' *'Boo' *'Dry Bones' Apperances Mario Singalong Superstar! The Koopa Troop make their debut in the Mario Singalong! Series at the start in Mario Singalong Superstar! where they kidnap Princess Peach and the Toads under the command of Bowser. They return in Mario Singalong Country! and perform the same role. Mushroom Kingdom's Final Fantasy The Koopa Troop replaces SOLDIER from the original Final Fantasy VII in Mushroom Kingdom's Final Fantasy. Members include Waluigi (Sephiroth), Luigi (Zack Fair) and Mario (Cloud Strife). A notable amount of their members are Waluigi Clones. Category: Groups Category: Villains Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category: Koopas Category:Final Bosses * Category:Mario Enemies